The present invention disclosed herein relates to a particle separation apparatus for separating soil having various particles by particle size in a wet-type separation manner, and more particularly, to a particle separation apparatus for separating soil by particle size while the soil and water repeatedly flow through a screen in a vertical direction.
Soil particles vary in physical and chemical property according to their sizes. For example, as each of soil particles decreases in size, the soil particles may increase in chemical reactivity, and also, if the soil particles exist together with water, the soil particles may increase in mobility due to an advection phenomenon. Thus, it is necessary to separate soil particles by particle size. For example, when polluted soil is purified, since pollution distribution changes according to particle sizes, optimum purification method may be performed according to the particle sizes. Also, when a geochemistry map is mapped, deposit soil in river has to be analyzed by collecting particles having specific sizes.
If it is intended to separate the soil particles according to their sizes, in case of soil particles having sizes of about 100 μm or less, it may be difficult to perform effective sieving separation. Also, if it is intended to disperse soil by using a dispersing agent, the oil has to be separated by using a sieve in a wet-type separation manner. Here, the more the particle sizes decrease, the more it is difficult to perform sieving separation.
To solve these limitations, the inventors of the present invention have studied for a long time to complete the present invention.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1068517 (registered on Sep. 22, 2011), titled “Particle Separation Apparatus of Solid Particles using Fluidized Bed” is disclosed as the related art.